To only be a Master
by Phenoix Of Fire
Summary: Haru just finishing pokemon high set's on a adventure he wil never forget. He and will meet many friends along the way but there are sure to be many adventures along the way. please R&R and review
1. Graduation

"And now we present the class of 2009!" The principal of Pokemon High said.  
  
Haru, one of the students of Pokemon High, smiled, for he was finally able to recieve his first pokemon. As the students walked down the stage, there were three boxes containing three starter pokemon. One box had a leaf on it and contained a Treecko, another box with a fire symbol contained a Torchic, and the last box had a water symbol and contained a Mudkip.  
  
Haru was next to recieve his pokemon. He walked up to the principal who was in a brown suit that had a black tie. Haru shook his hand with his left hand and took the deploma with his right. He walked over to the table where the three pokeball's stood.  
  
"Hello. What pokemon would you like to recieve?" said the woman behind the table.  
  
Haru thought for a while; he always wanted a grass type pokemon. "Ill take a Treecko." Haru replied.  
  
The lady nodded as she handed him the red and white ball.  
  
Haru smiled and walked outside as the sun shined bright on his black hair. He had green eyes and pale skin; he also wore glasses, but sometimes he wore contacts. Haru was dressed in a Graduating robe and with the square hat. He then saw his mom outside who had a smile on her face and of course, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Haru walked over to his mom who wore a blue dress with a skirt up to her legs and a blue jacket over the dress.  
  
Haru gave his mom a hug. Tears seemed to fall down his cheek too.  
  
"One minute it was your first day at Pokemon High and the next your graduating! I'm so proud of you honey!" Haru's mother, June, replied.  
  
June was a single mom. She was very pretty for her age who looked twenty. She had black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.  
  
Haru smiled as he then showed his mom the pokeball he recived. "I got a Treecko, mom," replied the 13 year old.  
  
He enlarged the pokeball and threw it in the air, releasing his Treecko. Tt was a green geiko with large, yellow eyes, a red belly, and a rather large tail as well.  
  
"Wow! He is cooler then I thought," Haru commented.  
  
"Aww, and he is cute as a button," as the two commented the Treeko, a woman walked up to the two handing him three items.  
  
"Here is your Pokedex and Pokenav as well as your five pokeballs. Good luck on your pokemon journey!" she bowed as she continued to the rest of the students.  
  
Haru placed the items in his pocket and then kneeled down. The treeko took a few steps back.  
  
"Don't be afraid, little guy. I won't hurt you," Haru replied. Treecko eyed him as he then nodded walking over to the boy.  
  
"Treeko tree!" he cried as he gave him a thums up.  
  
"Well, we better get you ready for your journey honey," his mom explained as they then drove home.  
  
After Haru packed he sat on his bed with Treecko's pokeball in hand. He opened it and released the treecko.  
  
"Treecko!" Treecko replied as he looked at Haru.  
  
"Hi, Treecko. Since you're my pokemon, I wanted to name you. So how about? Leaf?" Haru asked.  
  
Treecko looked at him shaking his head.  
  
"Blade?" he replied.  
  
Treecko shook his head again.  
  
"How about Ruby?" he said.  
  
Treecko smiled and nodded.  
  
Haru smiled back at his new pokemon with a sparkle in his eyes...  
  
------ 


	2. When Rockets Blast

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything that has to do with it.  
  
Authors note: Ok so this chapter is a bit longer and a new introduction to more people so please r&r and review please.  
  
--------  
  
As the sunlight breaks throught the cracks of Haru's shades, a warm orange light touches the young trainers sleepy body. Next to him was his buddy Treeko, currled up in a ball, his tail covering him.  
  
Haru woke up squinching his eyes from the ray of the sun. He looked at his clock as it blinked 5:00 am.  
  
Haru wanted to get an early start for his adventure so he set his alarm too 5:00 am. He walked over to treecko.  
  
"Tree?" Treecko greeted as his yellow eyes sparkled in the sun.  
  
He got up, giving Haru a thums up. After that he walked over to his desk to see his mom had already packed everything he needed and got him brand new clothing and a new backpack.  
  
"Sweet," Haru replied as he quickly got in the shower and re-enterd his room. He placed on his Black shirt that had a Leaf symbol in the middle and Gray baggy pants that he could unzip at the knee and turn to shorts if it where hot outside  
  
he placed his green back pack, and a new kind of shoe called running shoes made him run ten times as fast by pressed a button on the right of the shoes. Haru then and continued down the stairs.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, in a location unknown, a man sat at a desk. His eyes seemed to be red with anger. "I trust you 3 with one little task and this is how you repay me!!!" yelled the man,  
  
The 3 figures seemed to be a Pokemon, a man, and a woman.  
  
The man seemed very angry. "You numskulls better clean up your act now before you are fired!"   
  
The two nodded. "We wont let you down!" replied the man.  
  
"Team Rocket will not fail this time." replied the woman.  
  
"I heard a bunch of kids from Pokemon High in Littleroot Town just recieved a bunch of starters," the pokemon replied.  
  
"Perfect if you were to gain my respect get those pokemon!" the man explained slamming his fist on the desk.  
  
------  
  
"Well mom, I'm off!" Haru replied as he stood face to face with his mom.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, honey! Here is some money for your journey." she handed him 3000 Zeni.  
  
"Thanks mom..." he gave her a hug as he then walked down the pourch steps and began to walk down the road of Littleroot Town but suddenly he was stopped by 3 mystreious figures.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"   
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To damge the world with devestation!"  
  
"To unite all evil with in our nation,"  
  
"To denonce the people of truth and love,"  
  
"And too steal rare pokemon or above,"  
  
"Meowth thats right!"  
  
Haru looked at the two oddly, "Umm ok and you are?"  
  
"Thats not for you too know and us to find out!" yelled the Meowth.  
  
"Huh, a talking meowth, oh and its thats for us to know and you to find out," chuckled Haru.  
  
"What ever twerp give us your pokemon!" yelled the girl grabbing a pokeball from her belt.  
  
"Oh, so its my Treecko you want!" yelled Haru at the 3.  
  
"Yes! Go Arbok!" yelled the woman.  
  
A snake type pokemon appeared from the ball it hissed at Haru.  
  
"An Arbok, eh?" Haru took out his Pokedex to find more info on the poison pokemon.  
  
"Arbock, the Venom pokemon. Arbock uses its fang to poison its opponents. Tt also has a devistating wrap."  
  
Haru placed the pokedex in hs pocket and takeing his pokeball from his pocket. "Ok fine lets do this go Treecko!" Cried Haru as he releaseing the wood geko.  
  
"Tree!" cried Treecko ready for his commands.  
  
"Ok Treecko lets do this use a quick attack then slam him with a pound!" Commanded Haru.  
  
Treecko nodded as it dissapeared and reapeared next to Arbok tackling it then he slapped him with his tail sending arbock flying.  
  
"Arbok use acid!" yelled the woman.  
  
Arbok nodded as it blasted a purple ooze at Treecko.  
  
"Torchic, use ember attack now!" yelled a mystrious figure.  
  
Haru turned around seeing a Boy he looked about his age and wore a Red T shirt with baggy black pants he wore a black cap and with a gray backpack.  
  
"More for the takeing!" the man replied.  
  
Torchic nodded as it blasted a ember attack at the acid and the rest of the embers hit the weak arbok causeing it to faint.  
  
"Return! uh oh James, I need a little help here!" Yelled the woman.  
  
"Ok, Jessie! Go Weezing!" he threw his pokeball in the air releaseing the Gas pokemon."  
  
"Weezing?" Haru took out his pokedex again.  
  
"Weezing, the gass pokemon. Weezing is made up of gasses he has the abilitty to use the gasses and help him float, but if he sucks up to much he blows up," replied the pokedex.  
  
Haru closed it and returned to the battle; it was 2 against 1. Haru and the boy easily knew the victor.  
  
"Use ember!" yelled the boy.  
  
"And Use pound!" yelled Haru.  
  
The two pokemon nodded as treecko slamed Weezing into the 3 and Torchic blasted them with a ember attack causien them togo flying.  
  
"Team rockets blasting off again!"  
  
"Team rocket....," Haru said to him self he then returnd to his treecko."Good job treecko you deserve a rest" Haru replied returning his pokemon so did the boy.  
  
"Hi thanks for helping me out My name is Haru whats your name" Haru greeted him.  
  
The boy looked at him as he walked passed him. "You should be more carefull and my name is Jack..." he replied as he walked away.  
  
Haru looked at him as he walked away, "Jack eh..." he smiled as he followed him.... 


End file.
